As is known, an asynchronous induction motor includes a polyphase stator and a rotating squirrel cage rotor. In some cases the rotor is produced with a polyphase winding. The torque supplied by the machine is directly proportional to the armature current, which causes intense heating of the rotor, which is not cooled.